


updates

by TroupeMasterGrimm



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/TroupeMasterGrimm





	updates

Hey, I'm back after 4 months of no activity.

I'm am returning, kind of. I'm going to start posting on YourConsentingMind in the hopefully near future.

Fics I've planned so far:

-SCP fics (mainly one at the moment, which is my main priority)  
-Re-write of She's safe there, cradled in your arms  
-potentially more HK fics

so if any of that sounds interesting, feel free to check out my new account.

Goodbye, see you guys sometime soon hopefully.


End file.
